Love & Potions
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: What happens when Harry accidentally drinks a weird Aging Potion? Read 2 find out!!!!
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: First of all, I do not own Harry Potter. Harry, Ron, etc. are the property of J.K. Rowling and nobody else. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this story, right? Second of all, this story is slash, meaning that, in this case, two men are in love: Harry Potter, and Severus Snape. Third, everything is welcome. I don't care if you flame me. Just, if you do flame me, make it fairly polite, ok? Ok, I think that's everything, now for the story.  
  
~*Chapter 1: The Accident*~  
  
The door opened and Harry Potter emerged from his most boring class, History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been sitting by the staff room fire, when he'd fallen asleep. He had gotten up the next morning to teach, and had left his body behind. The only good thing about History of Magic was the fact that the sixth and seventh years had History of Magic together, meaning Harry's crush, Cho Chang, was in the class with him. Harry had spent the majority of the class looking at her, and daydreaming about how pretty she was. He left the class, thoughts of Cho still lingering in his mind. Harry was in such deep thought that he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into Professor Snape. Snape felt very upset because Harry had knocked the entire lot of potion bottles out onto the ground. One potion had somehow managed to get into Harry's mouth, so Harry had drunk it. The potion tasted horrible, kind of like overcooked cabbage. It was. an Aging Potion, which had the power to make the drinker into a baby. That is exactly what had happened to Harry. He was now no more than a year old. He couldn't talk, walk, or do anything for himself.  
  
Harry reached his tiny arms out to Snape, who was busy trying to pick up all his potion bottles. Snape turned, saw Harry, and just left him there. As Snape was getting ready to leave, Harry opened his mouth and let out such a screech that Snape had to pick him up. He could at least hand Harry over to Ron or Hermione. Harry leaned against Snape's cloak and fell asleep. Snape ignored it and headed off toward Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there, he ran into Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stack of very heavy books. "Ah. Professor," he snapped, "please take this load of slime off of my hands!" "All right, but don't EVER let me hear you criticize an innocent child AGAIN!" retorted Professor McGonagall. Later on, Professor McGonagall had the time to see exactly who the child was. There was no mistaking that famous scar; it had to be Harry Potter.  
  
~*This is all 4 now. Let me know how you like it, ok? Thank you!*~ 


	2. Back to Gryffindor

"  
  
~*Chapter 2: Harry is two*~  
  
Professor McGonagall now went to look for Ron or Hermione, who, she knew, would take very good care of Harry until he was sixteen again. She carried the sleeping bundle that was Harry up to the Gryffindor common room. She found them playing a serious game of wizard chess. Ron was beating Hermione by a landslide. Professor McGonagall set the still-sleeping Harry on the most comfortable couch they had and walked over to them. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. There is a matter of which I must speak with you immediately," said she. Ron looked up from where his knight was wrestling Hermione's bishop and said, "What's the matter? Has the Heir of Slytherin returned again? Or is Quirrell after something else?" "Oh, dear. I did not intend to worry you. I think I should explain before you panic even more," she answered. "You see, there was a. a little accident down by Professor Binns' classroom this afternoon. Your friend Harry and Professor Snape bumped into each other, and, well, a potion somehow got into Harry's mouth, so he ended up drinking it. If you will please go over to the couch on the far right, you may see for yourselves just what happened when Mr. Potter drank the potion." She guided them over to the couch, where Ginny was clinging to a just-awoke Harry. Ginny had her arms around him in a tight hug, and was kissing Harry every two seconds. She looked up then and saw the small crowd in front of her. She blushed, then smiled at her brother, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. "Oh, my goodness! Miss Weasley, let the poor child go! Hand him to me; I need to show Miss Granger and your brother."  
  
Ginny reluctantly handed Harry over to McGonagall, who showed Hermione and Ron what happened. At that moment, Harry squirmed, desperate to get out of Hermione's grasp. She set him down and he toddled off to Ron, who hoisted Harry into his lap. Harry smiled. Ginny, however, wanted Harry all to herself, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't have any of it. Whenever Ginny made a grab for Harry, McGonagall would glare at her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Snape was pacing back and forth across his office, worrying about Harry. Who would take care of the little brat? He wondered. Could it possibly have to be him? He wasn't sure. All he knew for sure is that he needed to find out-and fast. He began his search by looking through every potions book he owned. Nothing. Then, he went down to the library, hoping to find the answer. Sadly, there were no books to help him, because all the potion books had been checked out. At last, he went to Dumbledore's office, hoping that he'd have an answer to all Snape's questions. "Ah, Severus, come in," said Dumbledore. "What brings you here? Did one of the students do something?" "No, sir. I came because I need an answer to a couple of questions," he snapped. "Do you know anything about Aging Potions?" "Yes. I happen to know lots of things about them," answered Dumbledore. "Have you heard of an Aging Potion where the drinker is turned into a one- year-old baby?" he questioned. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, yes, I have. It is called the Draft of Backwards Time, and is very powerful. The drinker must be taken care of by the person who gave him or her the potion. If you gave someone this potion-- and I'm not saying you did-- you'll be the one taking care of the child until he or she is however old he or she was before drinking the potion, Severus." "I see." Snape's next stop was visiting Professor Flitwick. He was able to conjure all the little clothes Snape needed for Harry. Finally, Snape went to Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny was cuddling Harry. When Harry saw Snape, he tried to get away from Ginny and to Snape.  
  
~*Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but that's just the way this story is, ok? Please R&R ASAP!!!!*~ 


End file.
